LOVE STORM II A Ascenção
by sophielupin
Summary: Continuação de LOVE STORM. Sophie foge do clã de Nosferato após 14 anos e se refugia em Hogwarts. Sophie Silversword x Remus Lupin. Segunda Parte da Saga!
1. Chapter 1

Love Storm II

**O NOVO TEMPO**

**Capítulo 1 – O novo mundo...**

Sophie acorda em um quarto luxuoso completamente iluminado por velas. Havia um lacaio na porta completamente estático com grandes asas. Sophie Silversword olhou ao redor e encontrou um copo de vinho, algumas verduras e um prato de macarrão que parecia estar delicioso. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo dormira mas seu estômago dava uma noção que fazia dias que não comia. Se avançou no macarrão mas notou um gosto estranho no molho que dava náuseas.

"Hey você? Qual o seu nome?" Sophie falava agitada.

"Zandro." O lacaio abriu as asas e se curvou diante de Sophie.

"Isso não é necessário" Ela olha com pena. "Poderia me dizer o que tem nesse macarrão. Estou morrendo de fome mas ele está com um gosto muito ruim!! Eu preciso comer!!"

"Nosferatu ficou sabendo que você não bebe sangue, então resolveu servir o seu prato favorito banhado em sangue para que comece a se acostumar."

"Como assim??" Sophie fica indignada. "Eu não quero beber sangue, matar criaturas inocentes e jogar fora toda minha consciência!!"

"Ele diz que se um vampiro não gosta de sangue, não há como chamá-lo de vampiro!"

Sophie percebeu então em que situação havia se metido. Gostaria de voltar atrás, de voltar para o dormitório junto de Lily, mas enfim não havia mais volta. A escolha já havia sido feita.

Foram quatorze longos anos até que Nosferatu confiasse a Sophie sua primeira missão. Pois apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia comer de maneira alguma nada que tivesse sangue, portanto virou motivo de piada para seus 'amigos'.

"Minha querida, existe um certo lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback que anda vagabundeando por essas redondezas e eu gostaria de enviar um grupo de vampiros para exterminá-lo. Como sei que você já teve um amigo lobisomen, achei que pudesse ser útil." Nosferatu observa os pensamentos de Sophie. Ela estava abatida, preferia nem lembrar dos marotos para que não ficasse mais deprimida ainda, a esperança dela já estava morta. Ficava pensando em quais seriam seus parceiros, já que todos dentro do castelo de Nosferatu estavam sempre dispostos a conhecer e debochar da vampira moralista que jamais beberia sangue. "Pois bem, acredito que depois de tantos anos você não se importe de trabalhar com Woodgray."

"Não senhor, de maneira alguma" Sophie se sentia culpada por odiá-lo, já que naquele ambiente gótico ser um vampiro era motivo de festa.

"Então eu preciso que vocês tragam Fenrir vivo para mim. Bolei um plano para distrair seus capangas e quando isso acontecer quero que tragam-no vivo!"

Nosferatu parecia estar com um brilho diferente naquela noite. Foram em torno de 20 vampiros rindo e debochando da cara de Sophie que obviamente iria distrair os lobos enquanto o resto se divertia exibindo-se a Nosferatu. No início Sophie olhou com ódio para todos aqueles lobisomens rosnando e latindo para ela, correu pelo meio deles, arranhou alguns lobos e chamou toda a sua atenção para o outro lado da escuridão. Quando já estava longe o suficiente, apenas com dois vampiros em volta dela, tirou a varinha que escondia com todo o carinho e lançou um feitiço contra eles, despertando assim a atenção de todos. Um dos lobos começou a rosnar contra os outros lobos com uma voracidade inigualável, como se estivesse defendendo Sophie, então ela finalmente lembrou-se de Remus, e decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para fugir, se transformando em um morcego voando pelo meio da escuridão. Voou por tanto tempo quanto aguentou, o sol estava fraco, o dia estava nublado, mas ainda assim ela estava se queimando toda. Decidiu então se esconder numa espécie de toca que tinha no meio do pasto. Ela entrou voando para dentro da toca e entrou direto para baixo de um armário da cozinha. Sua respiração estava ofegante, seu pequeno tórax subia e descia muito rápido, se ela estivesse em forma humana, estaria morta provavelmente.

Devido ao tempo nublado, ela estava somente com queimaduras superficiais. Ela viu uma moça entrar no cômodo que parecia uma cozinha, cantando algo que lembrava as músicas que ela ouvia com os marotos. Era tão triste se lembrar de como era feliz, de como era realizada e se ver agora como um pequeno morcego preto, escondido embaixo de um fogão a lenha, corroído pelo arrependimento e pelo medo.

"Manhê!!!!!!" A garota ruiva gritava olhando para uma escada. "Cadê o pó de flú?"

Então ouviu-se uma voz fraca.

"Está no armarinho ao lado da lareira, mas suba aqui primeiro Ginny querida, que precisamos conversar!"

A garota fazendo mil e uma caretas, parece contrariada mas acaba subindo, obedecendo as ordens da mãe. Sophie então aproveita para sair debaixo do fogão, pegar o pó de flu e ir para Hogsmeade, local mais próximo de Hogwarts que conhecia. Ouviu movimentos na cozinha e decidiu conferir, mas viu apenas correndo para baixo do fogão, um rato muito gordo e assustado. Depois pegou o pó de flu e entrou na lareira. Saiu na Dedosdemel, que era onde tinha certeza de ter uma lareira conectada a rede de pó de flu. _"Que saudade daquela noite, que saudades de Sirius..."_ Sophie se lembrava quando fora com Sirius, Lily e James na Dedosdemel de madrugada comer doces. Ela lembrava de como as coisas haviam começado e se desenrolado e mal podia acreditar no resultado disso tudo. Como ela podia ter deixado Sirius para trás... Ela era tão imatura! Ele a amava tanto! Fazia tantas loucuras por ela! Em quantas confusões ela se metera por causa dele e vice-versa, eles eram mais do que amantes, eram amigos, companheiros, cúmplices. Sophie não notara, mas estava no meio da loja entre devaneios e lembranças.

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" Uma moça de uns 20 anos, pergunta com o sorriso forçado. Sophie olhou para a prateleira e reconheceu os dentes de leão caramelados, favoritos de Sirius, mas como não tinha nenhum dinheiro para comprar, resolveu pedir ajuda.

"Moça, eu não trouxe nenhum dinheiro, e tenho uma doença de pele muito sensível, poderia me emprestar um guarda-chuva? Vim para falar com Dumbledore, em algumas horas ele mesmo poderá devolver a você!"

"Ah, Dumbledore! Claro! Leve este aqui, é o maior que temos! Diga a ele que Emerald mandou lembranças! Terminei meus estudos ano passado! Ele vai se lembrar!" A moça agora sorria com felicidade, Sophie, com pressa, agradeceu pela gentileza e saiu para a rua. Hogsmeade estava praticamente deserta. Hogwarts estava de férias, era recém quarta-feira, e não havia muito clima para sair de casa, já que estava praticamente nevando. Ela sentia-se em casa, finalmente, depois de tantos anos. Observava as paisagens, lembrava os lugares, era tão estranho ver aquele lugar daquele jeito, tão quieto, tão vazio. De repente ela nota um cartaz: procura-se. Foi rapidamente ver quem era, já que precisava de dinheiro e trabalho. Levou um choque ao ver um homem acabado e amargurado, com uma expressão cruel no rosto sendo apontado como Sirius Black. Ela que já não tinha mais lágrimas pra chorar, baixou a cabeça e sacudiu-a, não aceitando que seu príncipe encantado tenha virado um bandido. Ela se põe de pé novamente e se dirige a Hogwarts.

"Olá..." – A vampira bate na porta de Hagrid. O mesmo abre a porta do casebre e dá de cara com Sophie com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Não pode ser..." Hagrid olhou para ela incrédulo. "Você está viva!!!!!!!!!! Você está bem!!!!!!" Hagrid sorria muito feliz em vê-la. Ele não sabia muito da história, apenas que Sophie fora capturada por vampiros – o que não deixava de ser verdade.

"Hagrid, eu preciso falar com o Professor Dumbledore. Urgente!" Sophie coloca em seu rosto uma feição séria para que Hagrid não enrolasse mais.

"Oh, Claro! Ele vai adorar vê-la novamente Srta. Silversword. Há anos que ele fala em procurá-la novamente!! Ainda bem que nos achou hein?"

Atrás de Hagrid que acompanhava Sophie e sua sombrinha para o castelo, passava Severus Snape com uma cara de choque inexplicável. No corredor pessoas como Mcgonagall e Madame Pomfrey (que era um dos ídolos de Sophie – e Remus) abraçaram e mataram a saudade de Sophie, já que esta sempre fora muito querida em Hogwarts. Prof. Minerva principalmente estava muito animada. Hagrid fazia questão de reapresentá-la a Dumbledore. Estava muito animado com a novidade. A professora Minerva acompanhou-os por causa da senha da sala da direção. Ao chegarem lá em cima, Dumbledore fica num misto de felicidade, surpresa mas acima de qualquer outra coisa, ele passa uma energia de confiança a Sophie. Como se esperasse há muito, o seu retorno. Sophie que não aguentava mais de saudades, mostra o guarda-chuva e diz:

"Emerald mandou lembranças!"

_**Certo, é o início... eu to morrendo de vontade de escrever! Mas ainda quero fazer um pouco de "laboratório" ahuahuahuah, pra ver se eu entromais no clima! Estou com uns fragmentos montados na minha cabeça, mas ainda não sei em que ordem colocá-los. Só sei dizer uma coisa: TÁ MUITO BAUM! VOCÊS NÃO SABE O QUE TÃO PERDENDO! Então fiquem atentos viu?! E por favor, se for para o bem ou para o mal deixem reviews! Obrigada por lerem!!!**_

_**Sophie Lupin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Storm II

**O NOVO TEMPO**

**Capítulo 2 – Lidando com os fantasmas do passado**

O sol estava alto naquele dia. Faziam algumas semanas que Sophie tinha chegado e ainda se recuperava das notícias bombásticas que havia recebido. A melhor amiga de Sophie dentro da escola, era Madame Pomfrey, por quem Sophie tinha tremenda admiração, já que salvará a única coisa que restara a Sophie: A sua dignidade.

Silver, fico contente que tenha vindo cedo hoje. Quero experimentar uma poção nova que criei pra você. – Poppy Pomfrey fala sorridente entregando um copo com um líquido amarelado, que parecia um suco encorpado de laranja. – Se fosse você fechava o nariz pois a poção tem um cheiro forte. Sophie se espreme toda e sem pensar muito engole aquilo correndo. Ela sente algo horrível no estômago. – "Essa poção vai anular o efeito do sol sobre você... Eu quero que você vá para o pátio agora, e fique quanto tempo conseguir pelos jardins. Leve este guarda-sol!

Eu te daria um beijo por esse presente se não fosse essa poção horrorosa!" – Sophie abraça Poppy. Madame Pomfrey não havia se dado conta, mas faziam mais de 15 anos que Sophie não sabia o que era o sol. Ela abriu um sorriso e desceu para o jardim. Ela ria sozinha, correu pelos jardins feito uma criança, até conversou com as hortências que tinham perto do lago, ficou deitada na grama por quase uma hora até que notou umas manchas vermelhas nos seus braços, especialmente perto dos ombros... Ficou incrivelmente preocupada e voltou correndo para Madame Pomfrey.

Olha só! – Sophie dizia apavorada. - Os meus braços estão vermelhos! Deve ser um efeito colateral ou algo parecido!!

O que? - Pomfrey olhou para a cara embasbacada de Sophie e soltou uma gargalhada tão gostosa que até Sophie achou graça. - Você está bronzeada do sol, Silver! Quanto tempo você ficou espichada como uma lagarta?

Bem... eu... – Sophie baixava a cabeça sorrindo. – não faço idéia. - Ela começou a rir junto de Poppy.

Foi decidido ao longo daquela semana que Sophie seria contratada como professora de Educação Física, pois Madame Hooch de qualquer maneira não conseguiria chegar a tempo das férias. Faltavam algumas horas para o expresso de Hogwarts chegar com os alunos quando Mcgonagall chamou Sophie.

Eu preciso te preparar para mais um detalhe, Silver... – Minerva parecia séria.

Sim... o que foi? – Ela pergunta atenciosamente.

Além de Harry, há mais uma pessoa que você gostará de ver... – A bruxa agora abre um sorriso tranqüilizando Sophie. Sophie pensou em Alice, pois ela sempre teve talento pra ensiná-la nas aulas particulares que tinham, mas achou melhor ficar calada e esperar a resposta.

Quem será professora? – Sophie pergunta vendo a cara marota e feliz na cara de Mcgonagall.

Remus Lupin! – Minerva ria sozinha. – Eu mal acreditei quando Dumbledore me contou que ele aceitou lecionar! – Sophie ficou em estado de choque, resolveu pedir licença e ir para a sala dos professores.

Que cara é essa Silver? Vão pensar que está enjoada do sol! – Severus com a animação de líder de torcida que só ele tem, fala para provocar. – Não vai dizer que ainda tá chorando pelo Bambi?

Porque não cuida da SUA VIDA hein SEBOSO? – Sophie levanta o tom de voz e nota Dumbledore de pé, próximo da porta observando a cena.

A reunião para recepção dos alunos vai começar agora. – Albus olha pra Sophie com uma expressão séria e ela segue ele em direção ao salão.

Professores, eu gostaria de tratar nesse ano em especial, de um único assunto: Sirius Black! Como vocês todos sabem, esse ano teremos que conviver com os dementadores em nossos portões... É preciso sempre, em qualquer ocasião propícia lembrar aos alunos de ficarem o mais longe possível deles, já que como vocês sabem, os dementadores são criaturas malignas. – Dumbledore observa a preocupação dos professores. – O professor Snape, estará a disposição para àqueles que desejarem treinar o feitiço _expecto patronus_.

Sobre Sirius Black professor? O que o ministério está fazendo para pegá-lo além de encher Hogwarts de dementadores? – Sophie que herdara a antipatia pelo ministério dos vampiros, pergunta. Dumbledore respira.

Boa pergunta. – O professor admite não saber. Ouve-se alguns risos. – Ninguém sabe bem ao certo o que o ministério está fazendo e isso – Dumbledore aponta o dedo para os outros professores. – é mais um motivo para vocês ficarem alertas a qualquer, mas qualquer mesmo, qualquer atividade ilegítima dentro da escola.

Após a reunião dos professores um pouco conturbada, devido a fuga de Sirius Black, os alunos chegam a Hogwarts. Festa, saudade, nervosismo, tanta coisa junto que Sophie até ficara assustada, pois fazia realmente muito tempo que não via tanta gente junto num lugar só. Ela estava sentada entre Madame Pomfrey e Mcgonagall e conversava o tempo todo. Mais por causa do nervosismo do que pelo assunto em si. Remus Lupin chegara a mesa e passara dando a mão a cada um dos professores por educação. Hagrid fez questão de o abraçar. Depois dele Mcgonagall, era uma festa só. E depois dela...

Seja Bem Vindo Remus! – Sophie estende a mão para Remus com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e pela surpresa dele, ela tinha certeza de que não haviam comentado sobre a chegada dela. Estranho foi o modo como a presença dela mexeu na essência de Remus. Ele não sabia como agir, afinal a última vez que conversaram foi no Hall da biblioteca quando ainda namorava Burnlight, da Corvinal. E pelo que ele lembrava, ela não estava muito feliz com ele.

Obrigado Sophie! – Ele sorriu gentilmente e passou para Madame Pomfrey. Depois que tudo se acalmou, Dumbledore apresentou os novos professores (o que também incluía Rubeo Hagrid) e deu o restantes dos avisos, inclusive sobre os dementadores nos portões da escola. Naquele dia Sophie evitou Remus Lupin ao máximo, já que não sabia como ele se sentia e não sabia como falar com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Storm II

**O NOVO TEMPO**

**Capítulo 3 – Voltando a ativa**

Bom dia a todos vocês! Meu nome é Sophie Silversword e eu serei sua nova professora de Educação Física! – Ela dá um sorriso. – Não se enganem pela minha aparência. Eu tenho uma anomalia genética que me impede de envelhecer, mas tenho idade suficiente para ser mãe de vocês... – Alguns olharam incrédulos para Sophie. – Na verdade... – Ela olha na chamada - mães como Alice Longbottom e Lílian Potter, costumavam ser minhas amigas. Então vocês podem ter idéia da idade que eu tenho. – Alguns alunos olharam chocados, principalmente Neville e Harry. – Pois bem, chega de falar de mim e vamos a nossas aulas... – Ela sorri para alguns alunos cochichando e lembra da época que estava na escola. - Não quero que aqueles que não são dotados, nem super dotados, ou que simplesmente não gostam de quadribol, - ela faz uma menção um pouco debochada pois sabiam que todos gostavam. – sintam-se excluídos! Portanto aqueles que precisarem de treino, irão para o campo e os outros ficarão comigo fazendo outras diversas atividades, entre dança, relaxamento, ginástica, e algumas brincadeiras. Prometo que TODOS – Sophie tenta chamar a atenção de alguns alunos conversadores. – Terão o que fazer na minha aula!

Dos corredores suspensos, Remus Lupin observava a primeira aula de Sophie.

Como hoje é a primeira aula, eu pediria para que todos participassem, e só por hoje deixassem o quadribol de lado. – Ela espera um momento para continuar. – Eu quero que vocês se deitem no gramado. – Os alunos continuaram encarando ela. – Vamos!!!!!!! Deitem-se!!!! – Mais do que rapidamente os alunos foram se fingindo de mortos no chão, alguns até espremendo os olhos de tão fechados que estavam. – Eu não mandei ninguém fechar os olhos! – Sophie exclama séria. – Eu quero que vocês fiquem quietos apreciando o céu azul e as nuvens brancas, o sol, toda essa atmosfera paradisíaca que estamos observando aqui, agora. – Silver vai até a frente onde Neville está, pega a cabeça dele, põe no seu colo, fecha os olhos dele e começa a massagear-lhe a cabeça. – Pense comigo Neville: Você está em paz, você não tem mais problemas agora. Professor Snape não sabe onde você está, ele também não está nenhum pouco preocupado com você, ele está distraído com outras pessoas, está torturando outros alunos, que não você, portanto fique em paz! – Algumas risadas sonoras sobressaem. – Quietos!!!! Não mandei ninguém falar!!! Você não tem mais inimigos, os amigos que você tem, não são mais tão feios como antigamente!! Eles são bonitos agora! Você não tem mais problemas!! Fica mentalizando isso tá meu anjo? Fica pensando só coisas boas... Depois eu volto aqui.

Neville fez sinal com a cabeça e continuou com os olhos fechados. E assim Sophie foi passando de aluno em aluno, vendo quais eram seus temores e suas preocupações e aliviando com palavras de carinho e paz.

Agora, quero que vocês olhem para o céu novamente! – Ela respira fundo e grita. – ABRAM OS OLHOS E SINTAM-SE FELIZES! ESSA CHAMA DEVE PERMANECER ACESA! Vocês tem poder, tem liberdade, tem uma vida!!!! Teto, alimento, companheirismo dessas pessoas MARAVILHOSAS!!!!!! – Sophie sorri para os alunos. – Dêem um abraço na pessoa que tá do lado. Dá aquele abraço de urso, aquele abraço bem forte!!!! – Sophie nota que Harry ficou sem ninguém pra abraçar e lhe dá um abraço. – Harry, não faça nada idiota! Sempre que puder fazer algo positivo, em relação a algo negativo, faça-o. Você NUNCA perde fazendo aquilo que é certo! Sua mãe ficaria muito orgulhosa, se visse você hoje! Você é um grande garoto! – Ela cochicha no ouvido dele essas palavras e se emociona. – Bem gente, por hoje é só! Lembrem-se: Vocês não tem problemas, vocês são felizes agora, as coisas que ocorrem são apenas para ficarmos mais fortes, nunca irão vencer a nossa paz interior! – Sophie fala inspirada, enquanto os alunos se retiram do jardim.

Quanto entusiasmo! – Snape aparece, logo atrás de Sophie. – Até parece que você sabe algo sobre os dementadores! Talvez você pudesse perguntar ao seu namoradinho Sirius Black, ele deve saber tudo sobre eles!

Eu não estou com Sirius, Severus! Eu não faço parte desse esquema na sua cabeça, seja qual for! Se ele matou mesmo os Potter, eu o entregarei assim que o pegar! Você aposte nisso! – Sophie fala num tom venenoso e rancoroso.

Estou pagando pra ver! – Snape fala indo em direção a casa de Hagrid com um ar indiferente.

Sophie fecha os punhos, fecha os olhos, conta até dez, respira fundo e abre os olhos.

É hoje que você me paga! – Sophie se transforma em uma pantera negra e se esconde a margem da floresta proibida, esperando Snape sair da casa de Hagrid. De repente ela o vê colhendo da horta, sem pensar duas vezes, ela se avança em direção ao traseiro dele e além de causar alguns arranhões em Severus, rasga metade da sua capa de veludo preto. Sophie ainda finge estar querendo avançar para que ele não desconfiasse da sacanagem, mas ao ver Snape pegar a varinha de dentro da roupa, ela sai correndo para dentro da Floresta Proibida.

Eu vejo que você anda craque em fugir de mim... – Remus aparece de surpresa atrás de Sophie que estava na sala dos professores espreitando a chegada de Severus.

Ah! – Ela leva um pequeno susto. – Eu jamais faria isso com você Remus! Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo homem! Sabe disso!

Depois do almofadinhas! – Remus olha para ela como se estivesse com ciúmes.

Não seja tolo! – De repente como um trovão Severus entra dentro da sala dos professores, que se encontraria vazia se não fosse por Remus e Sophie. Ao ver a capa e a calça rasgada, ambos fingem espanto. – Nossa Severus, parece que arrancaram um pedaço da sua perna!!

Olha aqui, se vocês tiverem alguma coisa a ver com a pantera negra que me fez isso, eu acabo com os dois!!!! – Severus parecia fora de si.

Como você sabe Severus, tudo que eu e Remus sabemos fazer é "sair voando por aí" e "caminhar à luz do luar", nada de panteras negras... O que é realmente uma pena! Eu queria te dar razão pra ti ficar me pentelhando pro resto do ano! – Sophie sai de cena, Remus vai atrás dela.

Eu não posso acreditar no que você acabou de fazer Silver! Ele poderia te incriminar por muito menos que isso! – Remus repreende a amiga.

Ele começou! Ficou me ameaçando como se eu tivesse aparecido para ajudar Sirius Black! Tem idéia do quanto isso ainda dói em mim?! – Algumas lágrimas se formam nos olhos da bruxa.

Silver, isso também não tem sido fácil pra mim, dadas as minhas condições! Ele tem tudo nas mãos dele! – Remus tenta explicar.

Não banca o lobisomem pobrezinho pra cima de mim não tá? Se você não se tocou ainda, tá falando com uma vampira! Eu entendo muito bem o que tu tá passando, e é exatamente por isso que eu acho que você não devia deixar Snape intimidá-lo! – Sophie fala alterada.

Eu não estou intimidado por Snape, estou apenas evitando problemas!

Problemas que o próprio ranhoso vai criar e não se surpreenda meu grande amigo, se sairmos daqui antes do final do ano!! – Sophie sai furiosa. Hagrid aparece com Malfoy gemendo no colo e Remus ajuda para desviar a atenção do que recém tinha acontecido há Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Storm II

**A ASCENÇÃO**

**Capítulo 4 – Não me deixe jamais...**

Alguns meses se passaram e as flores do jardim já não estavam mais tão coloridas como antes, haviam mais folhas do que qualquer outra coisa por tudo. Sophie andava mais tolerante em relação a Severus, pois tivera inúmeras conversas com Remus Lupin e Albus Dumbledore, sempre trabalhando o lado negro dentro dela que ficava cada vez mais fraco. Os alunos já se sentiam bem mais a vontade pois sabiam que Sophie Silversword jamais faria qualquer desfeita, estava sempre pronta para ajudar e aconselhar. Dava aulas de danças para as meninas, ensinava a jogar xadrez (ou tentava pois Rony a interrompia o tempo inteiro) para os meninos, entre várias outras atividades que ela fazia diferente de vez em quando para aliviar as tensões. Remus lupin não estava muito diferente de Sophie, agradava muito, especialmente pela sua didática e seu carisma sem igual. De fato, eis uma relação que andava muito bem. Remus Lupin e Sophie Silversword. Com todas essas conversas, os dois andavam muito íntimos ultimamente.

Pena que não fui de fato a madrinha de Harry! Coitadinho dele! Tem que ficar aqui por causa daquela mala da Petúnia! – Sophie confessava a Remus, que como ela observava no salão principal os alunos animados se combinando para irem a Hogsmeade.

Talvez seja melhor assim... Ele estará mais seguro conosco ao seu lado! – Remus falava olhando por entre as mesas.

Já contou para alguém sobre Sirius ser um animago? – Sophie perguntava e comentava sem esperar resposta. – Seria prudente que avisássemos.

Tantas possibilidades, tantas preocupações... Você já notou como Harry é Parecido com Tiago? – Remus falava tentando desconversar.

Bem, eu notei que Snape ama Harry assim como amava Tiago, mas não acho que ele seja tão mau assim... Afinal tem um pedacinho da Lily dentro dele também... Ele é um garoto muito doce! Tenho muito orgulho do meu "afilhado"! – Sophie gesticulava fazendo da filiação uma hipótese. Harry apareceu atrás de ambos. Sophie ficou assustada com a sua presença pois não sabe quanto da história ele havia ouvido. – Bem, fiquem atentos, afinal Sirius Black foi visto em Dufftown, e não é muito longe daqui! Eu vou me retirar!

Sophie deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e saiu. Algumas horas se passaram e Remus decidiu conversar com Silversword.

Sim... – Sophie se preparava para dormir quando alguém bateu à porta do seu quarto. Remus abriu e a ficou admirando se olhar no espelho. – Estou tão feliz agora que Madame Pomfrey fez essa poção para mim me ver no espelho... pena que dura só meia hora! – Sophie falava ajeitando os cabelos que agora deixava mais solto do que preso. Remus sentou na cama e a observou.

Você deveria estar feliz de poder ser vista! Afinal sua beleza assim pode ser melhor apreciada. De fato, - Remus deu um assobio e uma coruja dourada apareceu. – você é tão bela, tão estonteante, que só consegui me concentrar depois que achei essa coruja para você!

Ela é linda Remus! – Sophie sorriu, nunca mais tinha ouvido elogios assim, nem tinha ganhado nenhum presente desde aquela época. Ela sentou para alisar as penas da ave.

É para que eu não te perca mais de vista! Assim, dá próxima vez que você sumir, ela vai vir me avisar e me levar até você! – Remus acariciou o rosto de Sophie. – Que nome vai dar a ela?

Acho que... Martha... foi o nome da minha primeira babá. – Sophie riu ao lembrar dos bons tempos. Quando ela levantou o rosto deu de cara com Remus somente há alguns centímetros de seus lábios. Ela alisa o rosto dele cheio de cicatrizes com carinho. – Eu te amo!

Sophie beijou a boca de Remus com vontade, eles fecharam a porta com pressa e ignoraram a ave que parecia estar com ciúmes. Remus a abraçou com vontade e entre beijos e carícias, eles fizeram um amor cheio de ternura e de paixão, urgindo mais a saudade do que qualquer outra coisa. Sophie mal conseguia acreditar que tinha Remus de novo em seus braços. Ela velava o sono dele enquanto admirava as estrelas da sua janela.

"_Acho que vou até a torre de astronomia"._ Sophie pensou, colocou uma roupa rapidamente e saiu do quarto com a ave em seu encalço. Ao chegar no alto da torre a bruxa sentou e encarou feliz a lua crescente e o céu estrelado, agradecendo cada segundo que tivera de amor com seu amado lobo. A bruxa ouviu então a porta abrindo e não viu ninguém, foi até lá e tentou pegar seja lá quem fosse que estivesse usando uma capa de invisibilidade.

O que você está fazendo? – Uma risada masculina surgiu. Sophie sentiu um arrepio gelado.

Woodgray. – Ela sentiu um medo terrível de ter que voltar para aquele lugar horroroso.

Fala meu amor... Não é à toa que quem procura acha! – Mais risadas ela ouviu, mais ela recuou. Se ela conseguisse chegar a porta teria uma chance de escapar, caso contrário seria o começo de uma nova tortura. – Agora diga, o que você contou para Dumbledore? Porque você sabe o quanto Nosferato foi bom para você e o quanto você o decepcionou, ele está oferecendo prêmios pela sua cabeça. Então agora é a sua chance de me contar o que realmente aconteceu para que eu possa te ajudar com ele! E é claro, o estilo do seu caixão porque é óbvio que ele vai obrigá-la a entrar em um!!!!

Sophie começou a chorar. Ela não podia acreditar que tudo ia começar de novo! Ela correu desesperada para a porta.

Crucius! – Charles Woodgray gritou exaltado. Sophie começou a sentir as dores da magia. Ele de início quebrou a mesma perna em três lugares diferente. Sophie soltou um grito de dor horrível.

Deixa ela em paz!!!!!!!!!!!! – Harry gritou saindo de baixo da capa para Woodgray.

HARRY!!!!!!!!! – Sophie ficou completamente desesperada. Preferia morrer ao ver alguém machucar Harry.

Cala boca sua traidora!!!!! – Woodgray jogou ela na parede. Foi até ela, e quando levantou sua cabeça, estava sangrando pelos ouvidos, pelo nariz e pela boca.

Deixe ela ir! – Harry começou a chorar ao ver a professora naquele estado.

Harry Corre!!!!!! Eu sou uma vampira!!!!! Eu não posso morrer!!!!! Vá embora!!!!!!! – Sophie chorava implorando, enquanto Charles segurava ela pelos cabelos, Harry fez menção em ficar e lutar, mas então viu estava cercado de vampiros por todos os lados.

WOODGRAY LARGA ELA AGORA!!!!!!! – Dumbledore fala entrando furioso acompanhado de Remus Lupin e Martha, em direção aos vampiros. – Se você não quer o ministério fazendo do seu castelo um inferno, NUNCA MAIS VOLTE AQUI! LUMUS MAXIMA!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dumbledore afasta todos os vampiros e Sophie cai desacordada no chão.

Harry eu não mencionaria a ninguém o que viu aqui, nem a Ron e Mione. – Remus aconselha Harry ao recolher o corpo de Silver do chão.

Ela ia se sacrificar por mim! – Harry fala atônito.

Ela te ama muito Harry, você não tem idéia do quanto! Eu acho melhor você esperar ela acordar e conversar com ela. – Remus parece mais triste que o normal.

Como vocês chegaram aqui tão rápido professor? – Harry pergunta um pouco intrigado com a rapidez de Dumbledore e Lupin.

Ouvimos os gritos Harry... – mentiu. – Agora vá para o seu dormitório e esqueça isso por uns dias!

_Almofadinhas? _

_Shh! Estou feliz de ver que ainda está viva! _

_Me perdoa? _

_Eu te perdôo por qualquer coisa meu amor! Agora eu preciso ir... Cuida de Harry pra mim!_

...Eu sei, mas quero cuidar dela assim como ela cuidou de mim! – Ao que Sophie abria os olhos enxergava Harry argumentando com Madame Pomfrey.

Potter! Saia já daqui antes que eu perca a paciência!!!!! – Pomfrey falou séria.

Tá tudo bem... – Sophie respondeu com a voz bem fraquinha. – Vêm aqui meu amado, eu acho que devo muitas explicações! – Ela sorriu pra ele.

Ele é só uma criança! – Poppy respondeu indignada.

Uma super criança! – Sophie acariciou o braço de Potter. Remus ia entrando na enfermaria.

Me desculpa por tudo... – Harry falou passando a mão nos cabelos de Sophie.

Você sabe muito bem Harry que isso não teve nada a ver com você! Você é um garoto muito corajoso, eu admiro a sua boa vontade! Eu to cansada... – Sophie confessou. – Olá professor Lupin!

Como você está? – Remus perguntou do outro lado da cama, pegando na mão dela.

Bem... cansada. – Sophie lembrou. – Sabe que eu sonhei com Sirius? – Sophie notou um olhar surpreso de Lupin mas ignorou. – Ele estava sentado nos pés da cama, dizia que estava feliz que eu estava viva e me pediu pra cuidar de Harry! É tão bom esses sonhos, alegram tanto o coração que me fazem esquecer da cruel verdade.

Madame Pomfrey ao ouvir aquilo deixou uma de suas bandejas cair no chão.

...Cuide de Harry? – O menino ficou confuso. De fato, Sirius Black havia invadido não só Hogwarts como também o salão comunal da Grifinória na noite passada.

Harry, talvez seja melhor você sair um pouco! – Remus pediu.

Eu não saio daqui enquanto não ouvir uma explicação decente!!!!!! – Ele gritou brabo com Remus.

O que está acontecendo? – Sophie estranhou a atitude agressiva de Potter.

Sirius Black invadiu o salão comunal da Grifinória. – Remus explicou.

O que?????? – Sophie perguntou chocada. – E como você está Harry?

Não fui tocado.

Por um mero detalhe. – Lupin corrigiu.

Harry, você deixa eu conversar cinco minutos com o professor a sós? – Sophie estava muito séria. Harry baixou a cabeça e saiu em silêncio. Afinal ela estava hospitalizada e gostaria de um pouco de privacidade.

NÓS TEMOS QUE CONTAR! – Sophie se sentou na cama tentando agredir a Remus inutilmente.

Não vai resolver nada! E depois como você planeja contar sobre isso? Admitindo que arrancou um pedaço da calça de Snape????? – Remus se alterou minimamente enquanto Sophie calou-se procurando por uma outra solução.

Quando seremos demitidos? Porque é óbvio que a aberração do Snape vai ferrar conosco a qualquer custo!

Dumbledore sabe que não fizemos nada!

É só que sem contar esse segredo parece que estamos acobertando o almofadinhas!!

Não podemos delatar almofadinhas sem nos comprometermos também Sophie! Ouça ao que diz!

Eu sinto falta dele... – Sophie fala se abraçando em Remus.

Eu também. Você acha que ele esteve mesmo aqui ao seu lado? – Remus pergunta e os olhos de Sophie se enchem de lágrimas.

A coisa que eu mais quero acreditar é que Almofadinhas continua o mesmo! Mas ele matou a Lily, Remus! Não podemos perdoá-lo!!

Desculpe-me professor Lupin, mas tenho que fazer umas injeções que a farão dormir em seguida... vamos precisar de privacidade. – Madame Pomfrey fala se aproximando de Sophie, enquanto Remus se despede e deixa a Ala hospitalar.


End file.
